Family
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Momentos familiares de los Potter. Este fic ha sido creado el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del Foro "La Madriguera"
1. La alacena

**Family**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con los personajes.

 _ **Aviso:**_ Este fic ha sido creado el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del Foro "La Madriguera"

 _ **Amigo Invisible de Reserva:**_ RoseBlack-Malfoy

 _ **Petición:**_ Un momento familiar entre Harry y sus hijos, si es cuando son pequeñitos, mucho mejor

 ** _Palabras:_** 1607

* * *

 **Capítulo I. La alacena**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que el único que reposaba en la cama comenzara a despertarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver el cuerpo de una mujer que corría por la habitación obviamente retardada.

—¡Harry! —llamó por encima de su hombro mientras se calzaba los pantis— ¡Harry! ¡Cariño! ¡Despierta! —Ginny caminó hasta él y lo sacudió fuertemente— Cariño voy tarde, el traslador saldrá en unos minutos, debes preparar la comida de los niños —Él se giró lentamente y abrió los ojos acostumbrarse a la luz.

—¿De verdad tienes que ir? —preguntó aún somnoliento— No es que no quiera quedarme con los niños solo, pero hace muchos meses que no tenía tanto tiempo para disfrutarlo con todos.

—Volveré pronto, lo prometo —se acercó a él, lo besó tiernamente y desapareció.

Harry terminó de desperezarse y se levantó rápidamente para comprobar que sus hijos durmieran antes de meterse a la ducha. Salió del cuarto y entró primero a la habitación más cercana a la suya, la de Lily. Su hija yacía en la cuna, aún dormida con la mano hecha un puño alrededor de su mantita. Sonrió con ternura y salió silenciosamente.

En la habitación continua, Albus dormía plácida y tranquilamente acomodado en posición fetal con una copia ilustrada de Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos abierta frente a él. Harry negó sonriendo y cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa de noche.

Finalmente entró a la habitación de James, aunque sabía que su hijo mayor podía dormir el día entero si lo dejaban, debía comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Como lo esperaba, James yacía sobre la cobija, con una pierna apoyada en la pared y la otra doblada en un ángulo extraño, la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba cayendo por su mejilla. Cerró nuevamente y se encaminó hacia su habitación para ducharse y asearse antes de ir a preparar el desayuno para su familia.

Minutos más tarde, Harry preparaba panquecas y, a su lado, las frutas se cortaban solas. Un llanto resonó en el piso superior y él salió apresurado hacia la habitación de la pequeña pelirroja; la encontró asida de los barrotes de la cuna, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y estirando con ansias los brazos hacia su padre.

—Hola pequeña —susurró el azabache tomándola en sus brazos y arrullándola, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Albus, rascándose los ojos y mirándolo con atención. Se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y le acarició el rostro, contemplándolo y agradeciendo nuevamente el tenerlo allí con él— Hola pequeño, ¿listo para un desayuno de campeones? —Albus sonrió, bostezó y Lily agarró los lentes de su padre llamando la atención de ambos.

Minutos después, los tres estaban en la cocina. Harry alimentaba a Lily y Albus comía con sus ojos aún entrecerrados. Un ruido seco alertó al mayor de todos. Consciente de que su hijo se había caído de la cama, Harry preparó otro plato, sabía que no sería capaz de volver a dormirse; menos con el olor de panquecas calientes.

—Buenos días papá, mocoso me ganaste hoy. ¡Ah! Lily, ¿qué cosa horrible comes hoy? —James Sirius pasó por un lado de su hermano y desordenó su cabello aún más y desapareció frente a la torre de panquecas.

El día transcurrió entre risas y juegos, habían visitado el parque de juegos y habían ido a buscar a Teddy en casa de Andrómeda. Así que ahora Harry contaba los números con los ojos cerrados mientras los chicos corrían para esconderse mientras que Lily observaba desde su corral.

—Listos o no, ¡allá voy! —gritó Harry desde su lugar, tomó a Lily en brazos y corrió con ella— Vamos Lily, encontremos a tus hermanos.

Harry corrió a la cocina y empezó a abrir los gabinetes, buscó en el baño y en la ducha. Podía hacer magia para encontrarlos, pero eso dañaría la diversión. Subió unos pisos más y encontró a Teddy debajo de la cama de James y al mismo James escondido entre las cortinas de la habitación de Kreacher. Solo faltaba Albus, pero por más que buscó Harry no logró encontrarlo. Así que asustado por el lugar que su hijo usó para esconderse, sacó su varita y ella lo guio hasta el lugar menos pensado para el azabache, la alacena.

Cuando la abrió, se encontró con una pequeña torre de gavetas desparramadas y su hijo detrás de ellas sosteniendo una vela encendida, su rostro afligido y completamente asustado.

—¡Al! ¿Por qué no has llamado? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó Harry sacándolo de allí. Él negó sutilmente, pero al escuchar a su padre insistir abrió su boca y temblando levemente habló.

—No recordaba que es el lugar prohibido papá, lo siento. No lo recordé. Solo entré y quise abrir esconderme allí, quise abrir las gavetas para ocultarme tras ellas, pero no las alcancé y luego se abrieron todas y todo se volvió oscuro. ¡Negro papá! Y entonces quise trepar me caí y me raspé la rodilla.

—¡Ay si! —chilló James molestándolo— Me rompí la rodilla papá.

—¡Basta James! Continua Al —Harry se acercó aún más, vigilando a Lily que caminaba hacia Teddy.

—Encontré la vela y quería encenderla, pero no sabía cómo. Hasta que se encendió sola y entonces esperé a que alguno me encontrara. James siempre se esconde allí, pensé que si me escondía esta vez ganaría yo.

Harry sonrió ante la magia accidental que su hijo había hecho, conjuró cuatro vasos más el vaso especial para Lily y los llenó de choco malteada, llamó a sus hijos y los reunió en la sala; les dio los vasos y suspiró. Había llegado la hora de contarles parte de su infancia y de cómo eso había influido para que aquel fuera un lugar prohibido.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Amé escribir esta petición así que espero que la disfrutes.


	2. Parque de diversiones

**Capítulo II. Parque de diversiones**

Era domingo por la tarde y Harry llevaba a sus cuatro chicos al parque de diversiones muggle, su esposa estaba visitando a Molly así que serían solo ellos cinco.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la pequeña Lily, de solo tres años, mirando ansiosamente a su padre.

—Es una sorpresa Lily —argumentó Harry Potter al momento que entraba a la heladería.

Los chicos corrieron a las neveras para decidir que helado comerían y Harry sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de sus pequeños y suspiró melancólicamente al ver a Teddy con su típico gorro pues a veces se le dificultaba controlar su metamorfismo.

—Padrino —Teddy lo llamó desde su lugar— ¿puedo pedir un Banana Split?

—Por supuesto que sí ¿Todos quieren uno? —todos brincaron y Lily pidió que el suyo fuera de chocolate y fresa.

Minutos después todos disgustaban sus helados con impaciencia y esmero.

—¿Iremos al tine muggle? —preguntó Albus, James y Teddy rieron.

—Se llama cine y recuerda lo que hablamos sobre la palabra muggle —explicó Harry— Y no, no iremos al cine hoy. Aunque podríamos venir la semana que viene con el abuelo Arthur.

—¿Nos llevarás a conocer la casa donde creciste? —preguntó James impaciente, ya que desde que Harry les había contado de su infancia estaba obsesionado con ello.

—Tampoco James —negó Harry y luego de terminar, comenzó a caminar con ellos hasta el parque.

—¡Wow! —chillaron los tres varones al mismo tiempo al ver hacia dónde se dirigían.

Los tres corrieron para llegar a la cola para comprar las entradas y cuando llegaron a la taquilla y apurado por entrar, James pasó un galeón.

—No aceptamos monedas de juguetes cariño —susurró la chica de la taquilla mirándolo divertida.

—Lo siento —susurró el mayor de los Potter al llegar.

Minutos después, los chicos habían usado la mayoría de los tiquetes que su padre había comprado y se habían montado en la mayoría de los juegos. Ahora querían entrar a la casa de terror, pero eso solo podrían hacerlo si Teddy se transformaba en alguien adulto porque su padre ya se los había prohibido y los había dejado en la rueda de la fortuna mientras él llevaba a la pequeña Lily a los caballos del carrusel.

—¡Oh vamos Teddy! No seas aguafiestas —chillo James— Eso no asusta, apuesto a que Albus también se atreve a entrar —James miró a Albus quien asintió, aunque no muy seguro de ello y minutos más tarde, entraban a la casa de terror.

Tal vez los chicos habían exagerado un poco al pensar que no sería tan tenebroso, lo que pasó aquella tarde solo se quedaría entre ellos tres porque los gritos que se escucharon no habían sido de ellos.

—¿Qué tal están? ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó Harry cuando salieron del parque de diversiones. Los varones se miraron y solo se rieron. Lily brincaba emocionada en los hombros de su padre —¿Qué fue lo que más le gustó? —preguntó curioso; los chicos comenzaron a responder entusiasmados y él aprovechó que estaban totalmente distraídos para preguntar lo que más esperaba— ¿Y qué tal la casa de terror?

—¡Estuvo genial! —respondió James sin pensar, al instante dejó de caminar y miró a su padre— puedo explicarlo, yo…

—Desobedeciste James y ustedes también, eso traerá consecuencias.

—Padrino yo… —Harry negó y caminaron en silencio.

Al llegar a casa los chicos se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones y Lily saltó de los brazos de su padre para correr a los de su madre.

—¡Mamá! Teddy, Jamsie y Al se portaron muy muy mal y papá los va a castigar. Pero yo me porté muy bien y papá prometió que comería galletitas con chispas de chocolate al llegar a casa —Lily abrazó y besó a su madre que la veía divertida.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó ella mirando directamente al azabache.

—Es una larga historia —susurró él, besando sus labios.


End file.
